You're What Now?
by ErisRocks
Summary: Sinbad and Eris face a troubling dilema after spending their nights together
1. Meeting the Inlaws

Sinbad awoke to find himself on the deck on the Chimera and had a bunch of worried faces looking down at him, but the one face that he was most interested in was Eris', she looked paler than usual and she also looked close to tears. Sinbad's first instinct was to help her but with the crew watching it wouldn't do well for them to see their captain so vulnerable, it could, no would ruin his image. Next to Eris Sinbad noticed that Kale with no judgement in his eyes was offering him a hand up. Taking the offered hand gratefully Sinbad was hauled to his feet and immediately looked once again to Eris.

"How is this possible?" Sinbad asked her confusion evident in his voice.

Eris immediately scowled at him and answered back fiercely. "How do you think it happened Sinbad? Did your mother never teach you about the birds and the bees?"

"What do birds and insects have to do with you being pregnant...oh."

"Yea oh, is that all you can say? You fucking knocked me up you stupid bastard, now a better question is how are you going to get me out of this?"

"Eris, what are you talking about? Get you out of what?"

"My mother, Hera, knows and she told my father, Zeus! And now they are both telling all of Olympus that I'm pregnant! Thank the fates they don't know that it was you." Eris sighed and ran her fingers through her hair as she looked expectantly at Sinbad for a response.

"What do your parents have to do with anything Eris, this is between me and you no one else!" Sinbad proclaimed.

At this Eris burst out laughing her voice tinkling like bells.

"That is the funniest thing that I have ever heard Sinbad what did you truly think that they would just leave us alone to figure this out ourselves no. They will probably kill you and lock me up with the Titans for having done something this foolish."

Sinbad gulped and rubbed his neck at this.

"Then what are we going to do?"

"Pray Sinbad, pray that they don't find out that you are a mortal."

"What does me being a mortal have to do with anything?" Asked Sinbad genuinely confused.

"There was a proclamation that no mortal must know Olympus' secrets." At Sinbad's confused look Eris elaborated. "No mortal may become a god."

"I don't understand Eris." Sinbad said growing more confused by the minute.

"The easiest way for my parents to solve this problem would be to force us into marriage."

"M-m-marriage?"

"Yes marriage, from their point of view it is the simplest way to fix this problem, and by now they have probably realised that you are most likely to be the father and are going to snatch you up to Olympus and interrogate you."

"When can I expect this?" Sinbad asked, now fearful.

"Anytime and anywhere."

And just as Eris predicted there was a flash of golden light and Sinbad disappeared from the Chimera and reappeared on Mount Olympus.

Sighing Eris quickly followed him, determined to protect Sinbad from the wrath of Olympus, leaving a confused crew in her wake.

When Eris reappeared on Mount Olympus she was not so surprised that her father had already started the questioning with a rather embarrassing topic...love.

"Are you in love with my daughter?" Zeus boomed as he gazed down superiorly at the mortal before him.

Sinbad was shaking he was that intimidated, this was Zeus, Zeus, the all powerful king of the gods who could squash him like a fly if he wanted to. He doubted that Eris would approve but well since when would a single woman's opinion matter to a being such as Zeus.

"No, sir." Sinbad said in a small voice, figuring it wouldn't hurt to lay it on thick for him.

"Well then, what are your intentions towards her?" Zeus asked Sinbad once again, looking down at the mortal before him, clearly not impressed with his daughter's choice in men.

"I had none sir, it was a surprise to me and to be fair she was offering. What I mean is have you seen her, she's stunning how could any man reject her?"

Zeus laughed at this his voice booming across the heavens.

That was when Eris appeared next to Sinbad, and took his hand and reassuringly smiled at him. She spoke into his mind telling him to not be afraid as that would only increase his chances of getting killed.

"Gee thanks." Sinbad responded out loud which seemed to snap Zeus out of his laughter as he turned to his wife and said.

"This one amuses me Hera."

Hera, in turn gave Sinbad a probing look and studied how he spoke to her daughter, there was a degree of tenderness, potential for love, and a closeness that spoke of that he was definitely the one Eris had been so captivated with and that left no doubt in the goddess of marriage's mind that he would be the first mortal made into a god.

Zeus looked to his wife and asked her if she approved. Hera turned her attention to her husband and gave him a scathing look.

"I do not approve dear husband for this mortal seems to be nothing more than a scallywag and an average one at that he has no plans for the future and has no means to provide for our daughter...but she does seem to genuinely care for him and it is about time that our little Eris was happy."

Zeus nodded wearily and said "Very well," Raising his voice so that the assembled gods and goddesses could hear Zeus added "Be prepared everyone for there is for the first time in our histories a mortal shall be made into a god."

Eris squealed and hugged Sinbad, who despite his shock hugged her right back. He was going to live!

Zeus and Hera unfortunately took the pairs happiness that they were pleased to become married not that Sinbad would not be killed.

Whispering to Hera Zeus said "I think there is hope for them yet." and Hera for once in her eternal existence agreed wholeheartedly with her husband.

A/N: and so ends chapter 2 hehe hope you all enjoyed it :D


	2. Tartarus

After the meeting between Sinbad and Zeus and Hera was over, Sinbad and Eris were free to return to the mortal world in order to prepare for Sinbad's indoctrination into the fold of the gods of Mount Olympus. It was a terrifying prospect to be a creature of total insignificance to the gods and yet here they were offering him a chance to become one of them, obviously the only hang up would be that both he and Eris would be getting a shotgun wedding and would have to spend eternity together whether their relationship blossomed or not. But aside from that how much sweeter could life get he was going to become a god! and there was no fine print, or so Sinbad thought.

Sinbad and Eris rematerialised on the deck of the Chimera where Sinbad's crew were heatedly arguing about what should they do to help their friend and comrade. Smirking slightly Sinbad cleared his throat and the crew turned simultaneously to look at their captain.

"Sinbad!" The crew shouted at once and rushed to his side.

As the crew moved Sinbad slid an arm around Eris' waist and drew her to his side holding her close to him before she could leave him to deal with this mess by himself. At Eris' questioning look Sinbad gave her a lopsided grin, that she returned with a lovely smile, and he gestured towards the crew. Indicating to her that she could speak first.

"You're such a gentleman, Sinbad." Eris said smoothly before turning to the crew and addressing them. "Sinbad is going to be leaving with me, my father, Zeus has decreed that Sinbad will be the first mortal made into a god." With that Eris stopped and looked expectantly at the crew waiting for what she was certain was going to be an undignified display of emotion.

Eris was right. The crew gave Sinbad disbelieving looks before bombarding Sinbad with questions as to how he could abandon them like this, and one crew member even went as far as to swing from a rope, to land in front of Sinbad and cry as he hugged his captain around the middle.

"Rat." Sinbad complained as he pushed the aforementioned crew member off him. "Look guys I know that this wasn't the way things were supposed to go down, but what do you want me to do, go up to the King of the gods and tell him 'Sorry sir but I can't marry your precious daughter because that would upset my crew and as for the whole god thing thanks but no thanks.' I'd be killed or worse!"

"We weren't suggesting that, were we men?" A strong voiced crewman, Kale, spoke out from the assembled ruffians, eager to come to his friend's aid.

There was a discordant muttering from the assembled and Kale gave them all a stern look before directing his attention to Sinbad once again.

"Captain, we are just surprised that's all, you never once mentioned that you were getting serious with Eris and now you are getting married? It just all came as quite the shock is all. Don't you two think that you are moving a bit fast?"

"What are you talking about Kale?" Asked Sinbad, confused as beside him Eris sighed softly and rolled her eyes at Sinbad's ignorance.

"He means, Sinbad, that our relationship is so young that it may not stand up to the trials ahead of us."

"Oh." Sinbad whispered to Eris as he put the smile back on his face before telling the crew. "Gentlemen, this is where we part ways, I have been instructed to gather my things before leaving for Mount Olympus, it has been a privilege robbing with you."

Sinbad turned with Eris to go into his private cabin to collect his things when a small, Spanish voice rang out from the crew, it was Rat.

"Just one thing great goddess, please take good care of our friend."

The crew nodded along with Rat signalling to Eris that they too agreed with this request. Eris smiled at Rat and assured him that she would not let anything happen to Sinbad so long as it was within her powers to prevent. She crossed her heart with her index finger the symbol burning a stark blue against her ivory skin, signalling to all assembled that it was a promise that Eris would be eternally bound to keep. Satisfied the crew returned to their posts leaving Sinbad and Eris to continue into the captain's cabin.

Once inside Sinbad held the door open for Eris as she sashayed into the room and looked around at the surroundings, one thing was for certain Sinbad, clearly did not entertain much judging from the state of the room. But just as Eris made to sit down upon the bed, she noticed something glistening on the table, she walked over to it and picked up the aforementioned item before turning to Sinbad with an amused smirk resting on her ruby coloured lips.

"Sinbad? What is this?" Eris asked plainly as she tried not to laugh as when Sinbad turned towards her his eyes grew as wide as dinner plates as her noticed the skimpy piece of material dangling from Eris' finger tip.

"That, ha, that that's Kale's! Yes Kale's, good Sinbad good, he needed to borrow my cabin for himself and his um lady friend." Sinbad finished rather lamely, as he gazed at Eris hopefully, looking for mercy in her scarlet eyes. When Sinbad finished his explanation Eris burst out laughing as she clutched at her sides and tears formed in the corners of her eyes. Sinbad gave her a sad puppy dog look which immediately silenced her and she entwined her arms around Sinbad's neck.

"There, there Sinbad, I was only teasing." Eris reassured him before tapping him on the nose and moving to lay down on the bed, while Sinbad packed what little he was allowed to take with him when he moved to Mount Olympus, with Eris.

After a few minutes Sinbad was packed and ready to go, he took Eris' hand in his and nodded at her.

"Don't you want to say goodbye to Spike, Sinbad?" Eris asked quietly as she squeezed Sinbad's hand in hers.

"Spike, of course how could I forget?" Sinbad said before ducking out of the cabin and hurrying past his former crew to say goodbye to his most faithful companion. Spike on the other hand could sense the fear in his master's scent and as Sinbad and Eris approached him, he growled at Eris.

"Hey, hey buddy she's a friend." Sinbad spoke in a soothing tone to Spike, who growled softly again before turning to Sinbad and whining softly. "Spike, there's something I gotta say before I go, and I'm sorry but it's not anywhere that I can take you with me. You see I'm leaving with Eris here to become a god. I know, I know it's a big change but you see I'm going to become a father and I gotta stick with my child and raise it with Eris. Do you understand?"

Spike whimpered once more before licking his master's cheek and trotted over to Eris and getting up on his hind legs hugged her leg. Eris smiled down at the dog before petting him gently behind the ears. Spike panted softly and hoped down before gazing at Sinbad, waiting for him to leave. Taking the hint Eris said to Sinbad "I think it would be best if we got going now Sinbad."

"Yea I suppose you're right."

Sinbad got off the deck of the ship and walked over to take Eris' hand before she smiled at him and made them disappear and reappear on Mount Olympus, in the main hall, where Zeus and Hera and other assembled gods were waiting for them. Zeus was seated on his throne, and Hera was standing beside him, gone were the days when Hera would sit on Zeus' lap and play with his beard of pure white hair, as he attended to the tasks of the day.

"Here he is father," Eris spoke confidently to Zeus who smiled down at his daughter before walking off his throne down to their level and grabbed Sinbad by the upper arm, "just as you asked." she finished before looking suspiciously at her father.

Seeing his daughter's look Zeus quickly removed his hand from Sinbad and adopted a look of pure innocence.

"Right now for the reason that you all are here," Zeus spoke loudly and confidently as he addressed the assembled gods. "I have come to the conclusion that Sinbad will need a tutor in his god hood," There was a murmur through the crowd as Zeus spoke. "today I shall appoint that tutor, hmm let's see...Athena, you have the skills necessary to tutor a wide variety of god hoods."

At this Sinbad noticed a goddess with long curled red hair, bowed low at the waist and said "It would be an honour my lord." With that she straightened and once again became part of the crowd of deities.

"Splendid, well now I think that it would be best if you got Sinbad acquainted with his new living arrangements wouldn't you agree Eris?" Zeus now directed his attention back to Eris and Sinbad who despite his best efforts was still quaking under the scrutiny, and clutched tighter to Eris' hand. Eris shot him a bemused look before directing her attention back to her father.

"Goodbye father, mother." Eris said before she and Sinbad disappeared from the main hall.

With that the assembled gods and goddesses all slowly began to dissipate all except one who was looking upon the spot Eris had just vacated with lust in his eyes. "One way or another Eris you will be mine." He vowed silently before disappearing into the aether.

Meanwhile in Tartarus, Eris and Sinbad had just appeared and Eris' pets were crowding around the mortal who had appeared with their mistress. Draco, the dragon, snorted an approving puff of smoke at Sinbad whilst Chimera, the Chimera, licked Sinbad's face. At this sensation Sinbad immediately got a woebegone expression on his face and he slumped down on one of the recliners that made up Eris' sitting room, with a big globe of the Earth, right in front of him. Sinbad stared at the forever moving sphere and then looked at Eris who had immediately sat down beside him and pulled his head into her lap, gently stroking his hair. Sinbad allowed himself to be pampered by the goddess, knowing from personal experience that Eris' moods could change in an instant if provoked and that was something that he couldn't allow.

"What's wrong Sinbad?" Eris asked him sympathetically as she petted him.

"I miss Spike," Sinbad said simply, as he sighed and snuggled into the warmth of Eris' lap, as he did so he had a sudden thought. "What about you?"

"What about me?" Eris asked with a raised eyebrow.

"How are you dealing with all of this?" Sinbad asked as he flailed his arms.

"Well enough I suppose." Eris responded quietly, suddenly the petting stopped.

"What are you doing? Don't do that." Sinbad said as he sat up.

Eris looked up at him at that and asked "What?"

Taking both her hands in his Sinbad responded with "That don't tell me what I want to hear, tell me what's really going on in there." Sinbad said as he gently tapped Eris forehead with his index finger.

Eris smiled gently at him before saying "It's nice of you to care but I'm fine and so is the baby."

"Ah, yes I'd almost forgotten about it." Sinbad said before bending to place a soft kiss on Eris' belly, Eris smiled at him gently in response and cupped his face in her hands and gave him an equally soft kiss. Sinbad smiled slightly before tenderly holding Eris closer to him and rubbed his hands up and down her exposed back. Eris smirked to herself and kissed Sinbad a little harder, with a more primal lust. Sinbad eagerly responded and picked Eris up, bridal style, and carried her to her bedroom.

Once inside Sinbad reverently lay Eris down on the bed before climbing on top of her and straddling her waist, Eris giggled in response as Sinbad's hands brushed her ribcage.

"So your ticklish huh, cute." Sinbad said cheekily before running his hands once again down her ribcage.

Suppressing laughter Eris replied "No."

"Oh really then what if I were to do this!" With that Sinbad dug his fingers into Eris' sides and began tickling her mercilessly. Eris was laughing so hard that tears were streaming down her cheeks as she wriggled and tried to tickle Sinbad back. The two of them laughed and laughed and unbeknownst to them there were three gods watching them. Zeus and Hera smiled happily as they saw their daughter playing with her new found love and sighed with contentment, finally they saw that Eris was happy, instead of her typically moodiness they saw genuine joy and were thrilled that she was changing for the better.

Meanwhile a god was watching the exchange a sneer gracing his dark features he hurled the mirror away from him watching it smash against the wall. The echo of Eris' laughter rolling around in his head driving the already insane god further into that dark abyss.


End file.
